


To tear us apart

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed, Season/Series 04, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> „Podle mě se ptáš špatně. Možná ta správná otázka není, kam Merlin mizí nebo proč ho Gaius kryje, ale proč tě to tak strašně zajímá.“ </p><p>Artuš se zmateně zamračí. </p>
            </blockquote>





	To tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Název z citátu Kurta Cobaina „Love will tear us apart“.

Artuš ví, že za všechno může Gwaine. 

Jistě, jednoduše to _musí_ být jeho vina. Než přišel do Kamelotu, dobře, než ho Artuš v záchvatu dobré vůle _nechal_ vrátit se do Kamelotu, navíc se všemi poctami a jako rytíře, protože Gwaine má možná spoustu chyb, ale pokud měl být Artuš upřímný, s mečem to umí jako málokdo, bylo všechno trochu jinak, a i když Artuš rozhodně nikdy nemohl tvrdit, že by byl Merlin kdoví jak schopný sluha, protože na to vždycky až příliš odmlouval a svoji práci dělal pomalu a ledabyle a nikdy nezavřel pusu, a jediné, co dělal pořádně, byla péče o Artušovu zbroj (což je nakonec taky to jediné, čemu kdy Artuš přikládal nějaký větší význam, protože ve skutečnosti nepotřebuje komnaty, kde se dá jíst z podlahy, a Merlinovo neustálé žvanění mu přestalo vadit už po několika týdnech, když zjistil, že z Merlina občas vypadne i něco zajímavého), byl aspoň – s oběma očima přivřenýma – relativně kompetentní. Samozřejmě stačilo, aby se objevil Gwaine, se všemi těmi perfektními vlasy a mečem a vlajícím rudým pláštěm, a i když meč a rudý plášť kamelotských rytířů nosí mnoho mužů, včetně Artuše samotného, jeho _vlasy_ , to je něco trochu jiného. Gwaine, se svou tolerancí k alkoholu a přátelskou povahou a otevřenou osobností, a Merlin byl najednou úplně ztracený pro cokoli, co jen vzdáleně připomínalo práci. 

Artuš je zcela _přesvědčený_ , že za všechno může Gwaine. 

Od prvního okamžiku (a klidně si tomu říkejte předpojatost, ale Artuš má jednoduše odhad na lidi, a na Gwainovi nebylo absolutně nic, co by pěkně nahlas nekřičelo _potíže_ ), si byl jistý, že Gwaine s sebou vždycky přitáhne hromadu problémů. 

Ale Merlin si s ním z nějakého záhadného důvodu rozuměl a Gwaine jim dost možná zachránil život, a Merlin na Artuše nepřestal zírat, dokud Artuš nekývnul na to, že tmavovlasého, velice pravděpodobně problémového cizince vezmou s sebou, protože idiotsky loajální Merlin je možná přehnaně důvěřivý, ale když se to vezme kolem a kolem, není úplně nejhorší soudce charakteru. 

Nebo možná existují výjimky jako Gwaine, opraví se Artuš, když rytíře (a možná by měl něco udělat s těmi zářivě rudými plášti, protože pokud jsou takhle nepřehlédnutelné v potemnělých hradních chodbách, v lese musí opravdu bít do očí) zahlédne někde na půlce cesty ke Gaiovi, a Gwaine nejspíš zvládne přivléct mnohem víc věcí než jen problémy, protože právě teď s sebou vleče evidentně bezvědomého Merlina. 

Což je možná ten největší problém ze všech, když se nad tím Artuš trochu zamyslí. 

„Co se mu sakra stalo?“ dožaduje se Artuš okamžitě vysvětlení, možná trochu důrazněji, než měl v plánu, a příliš hlasitě, jenže Gwaine drží Merlina jako dívku a Merlin v jeho náruči vypadá příliš malý a bezvládný, když mu hlava přepadává dozadu přes Gwainovu paži, a je moc _tichý_ a Artuš _neví, co se mu stalo_.

Jistě, Merlin mohl jít pro vodu nebo nasbírat nějaké byliny, zakopnout o vlastní nohu, a pak se při pádu praštit do hlavy, a Gwaine ho celkem dobře mohl najít už v bezvědomí a rozhodnout se, že ho vezme zpátky do hradu, aby mohl být ošetřen, protože Gwaine by kohokoli odnesl zpátky do hradu, a s Merlinem má až podivně dobrý vztah, ale Merlin má rozseknuté obočí a je bledý a v bezvědomí a Gwaine znamená potíže, a Artuš by se vsadil, že spolu ti dva byli v krčmě a jeden z nich si inteligentně otevřel pusu na někoho, na koho neměl, a Merlin to schytal, protože Merlin meč sotva uzvedne, natož aby s ním mávnul. A jestli zjistí, že to bylo takhle, Gwaine si to pěkně vypije. 

„Pomoz mi s ním,“ přikáže mu Gwaine bez jakékoli úcty nebo aspoň respektu, a trochu zadýchaně, a Artuš by ho za to měl potrestat, protože by k němu _nikdo_ neměl mluvit takovým způsobem, nebo by se měl aspoň otočit a odejít, nechat Gwaina, aby si hezky vymáchal čumák, jenomže je to Merlin, kdo je zraněný, ne Gwaine, a jestli ho rytíř nese celou dobu, už z té zatracené krčmy, musí být unavený a pomalý, a trestat ho – teď – by jen znamenalo, že bude trvat zbytečně déle, než se Merlinovi dostane pomoci. 

Bez přemýšlení ke Gwainovi přiskočí a vezme si od něj Merlina a přitom ignoruje, jak hloupě musí vypadat, když drží v náruči někoho s tak dlouhými končetinami, a jak nevhodné je, aby král nosil svého sluhu po hradě, tím spíš, že s sebou má rytíře, který ho může nést místo něj, ale Merlin je v jeho pažích překvapivě těžký a absolutně bezvládný, hlavu na jeho rameni, tak blízko, že jeho vlasy Artuše šimrají na krku, a Gwaine bez dalšího slova proběhne kolem něj a vyrazí chodbou napřed, aby Gaia upozornil na nového pacienta. 

A zřejmě ho upozorní dobře, protože když Gaius u něj stojí hned, jak Artuš vejde do dveří, a ukazuje na vyšetřovací lůžko. Artuš Merlina položí a o dva kroky couvne, aby se stařec ke svému svěřenci nemusel pracně dobývat kolem něj. 

„Našel jsem ho na okraji lesa, byl už v bezvědomí,“ prohlásí Gwaine rychle na vysvětlenou a Gaius beze slova přikývne, nakloní se nad Merlina a na jednom oku mu na okamžik odhrne víčko. „Musel se asi praštit do hlavy, nejspíš nehoda. Nemyslím, že by se mu někdo pokusil ublížit, nepotkal jsem tam nikoho jiného,“ pokračuje Gwaine bez vyzvání a natahuje krk, aby se přes Gaiovo rameno mohl podívat na Merlina. 

Artuš přivře oči a zpraží Gwaina nedůvěřivým pohledem, ale _jeho vlastní_ rytíř si ho nevšímá, naprosto soustředěný na mladíka, který pořád bez hnutí leží na lůžku. 

Gaius si dlouze povzdychne, vezme Merlina za zápěstí, prsty tam, kde je nejlépe cítit rytmus srdce, a přikývne, o něco klidnější. „Myslím, že bude v pořádku,“ pronese, a Artuš si není jistý, jestli mluví víc k němu nebo ke Gwainovi. „Je jen v bezvědomí, nejpozději do půl hodiny by se měl probrat, pak sám řekne, co se mu stalo. Můžete oba jít, postarám se o něj.“ 

Artuš se zamračí, najednou neochotný odlepit oči od bezvědomého sluhy a odejít, hrdlo mírně sevřené, ale Gwaine po jeho boku ulehčeně přikyvuje, a Artuš je král a nemůže tady jen tak postávat, protože má spoustu povinností, které na něj jednoduše nepočkají, a tak se ještě jednou výhrůžně podívá na Gwaina, přikáže Gaiovi, aby mu dal vědět, kdyby se cokoli stalo (kdyby se Merlin probral nebo kdyby se mu přitížilo, nebo kdyby se ve spánku obrátil na bok nebo _něco_ ), a odejde. 

***

Merlinovi trvá dva dny, než se zase objeví u Artuše ve službě, a když si Artuš odmyslí už téměř mizející ranku v jeho obočí – a on pořád ještě neví, kde a jak přesně k ní Merlin přišel, protože to, že někdo ublížil jednomu z jeho lidí, dokonce přímých zaměstnanců, zřejmě vůbec není jeho starost – vypadá a chová se stejně jako vždycky. 

Artuš se pokusí dostat z něj, co přesně se v té zatracené krčmě stalo, ale Merlin si zatvrzele stojí za svým a tvrdí, že byl nasbírat byliny do některého z těch Gaiových odporně chutnajících lektvarů, s nešikovností sobě vlastní uklouzl na pařezu porostlém mechem a při pádu se asi musel praštit do hlavy, a Gwaine ho našel už na zemi, když si vyrazil na menší projížďku do přírody. Gwaine jeho slova potvrzuje, a on se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli mluví pravdu nebo se jen navzájem kryjí. 

„Musíš přestat vodit Merlina do krčmy,“ řekne Gwainovi jednoho rána, když ho zastihne o samotě. „Bude z něj ještě větší idiot, než je teď.“ 

Gwaine překvapeně zamrká. „Já – cože?“ zeptá se nechápavě. 

Artuš protočí oči. „Nemusíš lhát a krýt ho. Dobře vím, že s tebou Merlin tráví celé dny v krčmě. Gaius mi to řekl,“ prohlásí pevně, i když se Gaius ve skutečnosti o Gwainovi nikdy nezmínil. Ale Artuš nepochybuje. „A v žádném případě si nepřeji, aby to pokračovalo.“ 

Bez dalšího slova odejde, aniž se po něm ohlédl, a kdyby měl být upřímný, ten zmatený výraz v Gwainově obličeji vypadá naprosto upřímně. 

Artuš mu ho nevěří ani na okamžik. 

***

A jestli je dalšího dne na tréninku při svém pseudosouboji s Gwainem trochu ostřejší nebo drsnější než obvykle, nikdo to nekomentuje. 

***

Artuš si je celkem jistý, že k jeho povinnostem v žádném případě nepatří strachovat se (ne, jenom se _zajímat_ , protože to, že ho _zajímá_ , co jeho sluha dělá po pracovní době, ještě nutně neznamená, že si o něj dělá _starosti_ ) o svého sluhu – nakonec, Merlin je možná nezodpovědný a trochu idiot, ale pořád ještě je dospělý, a snad nepotřebuje hlídat. 

Na druhou stranu, to, co dělá Merlin, jeho osobní sluha, jak je všeobecně známo, se vždycky odrazí na Artušovi samotném a na jeho schopnosti vládnout Kamelotu, protože jak by mohl úspěšně řídit celé království, když se nedokáže postarat o to, aby se jeho sluha choval tak, jak je pro muže jeho postavení vhodné? Takže to, že má Artuš v plánu poctivě obejít všechny krčmy v Kamelotu a výslovně všem těm hospodským – klidně i pod nějakou pohrůžkou – zakázat, aby Merlinovi umožňovali přístup k jakémukoli alkoholu, pokud u toho nebude on, aby na něj dohlédl, neříká nic o jeho starostech nebo o jeho přehnaném zájmu o Merlina, ale jen o tom, že by si jako mladý, teprve několik měsíců vládnoucí král rád zachoval dobrou pověst a přízeň svých lidí. 

Samozřejmě, vzhledem k tomu, že právě čekají urozenou návštěvu, na kterou se Artuš osobně nijak zvlášť netěší, a která zrovna teď zabírá asi devadesát procent jeho myšlenek – a rozhodně nejméně sto deset procent jeho času – Artuš nic takového jako procházku po krčmách nestihne. 

***

Merlin ho zase přijde probudit pozdě a je ještě nešikovnější než jindy a příliš tichý a neusmívá se, rty sevřené do úzké linky, obličej bledší než obvykle, a Artuš se chce zeptat, co se děje nebo mu vynadat nebo ho obejmout, ale lord Bedwyr, jejich další vzácná návštěva, starší muž s prošedivělými vlasy a pichlavým pohledem, se ztratil a jim se nedaří ho najít. 

Artušovi trvá skoro půl dne příšerného a bezvýsledného shonu, než si všimne, že Merlin kulhá, a když na to přijde, chce Merlina zahrnout otázkami – Je zraněný? Ublížil si? _Někdo_ mu ublížil? Potřebuje pomoc? – a možná hloupými komentáři o tom, jak ani chodit neumí pořádně, ale nic neřekne, protože Merlin taky mlčí. Mlčí a vyhýbá se jeho pohledu, a když se usměje, není v tom upřímnost, a Gwaine je stejně zmatený jako Artuš, což znamená, že ať byl Merlin kdekoli, nebyl s ním v krčmě, ne tentokrát a možná ani nikdy předtím, a je to jen výmluva, jen zástěrka, která má schovat něco horšího nebo nebezpečnějšího, a Artuš má na předloktích husí kůži, když si představí, do čeho všeho se jeho sluha mohl zaplést. 

„Zase jsi byl v krčmě?“ zeptá se Merlina nakonec pátravě, pohled upřený na jeho obličej, a doufá, že mu Merlin řekne pravdu. 

Merlin mírně pokrčí rameny a omluvně se usměje, ale je to jen výraz, a jeho oči vypadají jako oči muže, který má tajemství. 

***

Artuš stojí u okna ve svých komnatách, ale nedívá se ven. Místo toho přemýšlí, co udělal špatně, že mu Merlin evidentně nevěří dost na to, aby mu řekl, co vlastně dělá, když _netráví_ čas v krčmě. 

Co dělá tak tajného, že musí lhát o tom, kde doopravdy byl? Že ho Gaius kryje, místo aby ho postrkoval k upřímnosti? 

Že se usmívá, i když se ten úsměv nedostane až k jeho očím, a že někdy, jen občas, vypadá stejně prázdný jako rytíř, který už toho viděl příliš? 

***

Guinevere vypadá trochu zmateně, a Artuš se musí hodně přemáhat, aby nemávnul rukou a neprohlásil, že vlastně o nic nejde, protože si připadá hloupě. 

Vážně, co ho to vůbec napadlo, ptát se Guinevere, jestli nemá tušení, kam se Merlin pořád ztrácí? 

Než stačí vymyslet, co říct, aby Guinevere v ideálním případě úplně zapomněla, na co se ptal, dívka se zamyšleně zamračí. „A co ti řekl Gaius?“ zeptá se pomalu. 

Artuš trhne ramenem. „Že Merlin chodívá do krčmy,“ odpoví, před očima Gaiův výraz, všechny ty zamračené vrásky a zvednuté obočí a trochu uhýbavý pohled, když mu lže. _Merlin je v krčmě. Merlin šel do krčmy. Merlin říkal, že bude v krčmě._ „Merlin nechodí do krčmy.“ 

Tím si je naprosto jistý, protože Merlin je lehká váha, a když je v krčmě s ním, stačí mu jeden džbánek, a to ho kolikrát ani nedopije do dna, aby byl opilý. Kdyby chodíval do krčmy s Gwainem nebo s někým jiným z rytířů, Artuš by to musel poznat. 

Na okamžik zatne ruce v pěsti. 

Guinevere se na něj na vteřinu mlčky dívá (Proč? To si všimla, jak se mu právě povedlo zarýt si nehty do kůže? Nebo se jí nezdálo něco na tom, jak se tvářil? Něco na jeho hlasu?), a pak pokrčí rameny. „Možná má nějakou dívku?“ navrhne a zní přitom skoro lhostejně, i když z něj nespustí pohled. 

Dívku? _Merlin_? Artuš bezděky zavrtí hlavou. Ne, to není možné. Merlin nemůže mít dívku, rozhodně ne bez toho, aby o tom Artuš věděl, protože ten kluk se nikdy nenaučil držet jazyk za zuby. Všechno nakonec vykecá, dříve nebo později, protože je s tou velkou pusou fyzicky neschopný udržet tajemství. Ne, kdyby měl Merlin nějaké děvče, nějakou služku nebo farmářku nebo obchodnici z trhu, on by o tom určitě věděl. 

„Merlin nemá dívku,“ řekne s jistotou, protože to je přece jasné. „Jako by snad Merlin mohl na ty své velké uši a hloupý výraz a neohrabanost nalákat nějakou _dívku_.“ Pobaveně si odfrkne. 

Už jen ta představa je směšná. 

Guinevere přimhouří oči a trochu nesouhlasně se na něj dívá. „Třeba má muže a nechce, abys to věděl, protože si myslí, že by ses mu smál.“ 

Artuš se zarazí a sjede ji pohledem, aby zjistil, jestli to myslí vážně, nebo si z něj jen utahuje. Může na tom být něco pravdy? Může Merlin utíkat ze služby a nechat Gaia, aby mu lhal, jen proto, aby se mohl někde scházet s nějakým – s nějakým _mužem_? To zní trochu jako něco, co by před ním Merlin mohl chtít tajit, protože by nevěděl, jak s ním o tom mluvit. Kdyby to byla pravda. Což rozhodně není. 

Artuš zaskřípe zuby. 

Kruci, vždycky si myslel, že se Merlin příliš baví s rytíři. Gwaine, určitě. Ten byl k němu odjakživa trochu moc přátelský. Nebo ten nový _jak-se-sakra-jmenuje_. I Percival mluví s Merlinem dvakrát, možná třikrát víc než se všemi ostatními dohromady. 

„Merlin rozhodně nemá žádného muže,“ zavrčí tlumeně. 

Guinevere na něj pár vteřin zírá, a potom si povzdychne. „Podle mě se ptáš špatně,“ oznámí, a její hlas je najednou až nečekaně jemný. 

Artuš přestane přemýšlet nad tím, jak to zařídit, aby svého sluhu jednou provždy odtrhnul od svých rytířů, aniž by to bylo příliš nápadné, a zmateně zamračí. „O čem to mluvíš?“ 

Guinevere vypadá, jako by váhala, a Artuš se zamračí, protože Guinevere nikdy nebyla ten typ, který by se bál promluvit. Vždycky říká, co si myslí, a možná si na to teď sama vzpomene, protože znovu promluví, stále stejně jemně. „Možná ta správná otázka není, kam Merlin mizí nebo proč ho Gaius kryje, ale proč tě to tak strašně zajímá.“ 

Což naznačuje, že by ho to snad nemělo zajímat? To, že Merlin někam mizí, a dělá kdoví co, zatímco Artuš nemá nejmenší tušení, kde je, a nemůže mu pomoci, kdyby se dostal do nebezpečí? 

A Merlin nikdy neměl problém dostat se do nebezpečí. 

„Samozřejmě, že mě to zajímá! Merlin je –“ Artuš se zarazí uprostřed věty a najednou neví, co má říct. Ne, vážně, co chtěl říct? Jak chtěl tu pitomou větu dokončit? 

Guinevere vyčkávavě povytáhne obočí. „Ano?“ 

Artuš se zmateně zamračí a zahledí se přímo před sebe, jak se snaží přemýšlet. No ano, proč ho to vlastně tak _strašně moc_ zajímá? Merlin je jeho sluha. Ne, Merlin je víc než sluha, mnohem víc, Merlin je přítel. Nejlepší přítel, jakého kdy Artuš měl, bez ohledu na to, že není urozený, neumí mávnout mečem, ani kdyby mu to mělo zachránit život, a respekt nepozná, ani kdyby ho kousnul do zadku. Je to přítel. 

Takže, _samozřejmě_ , že se zajímá. Kdo by mu nosil snídaně, kdyby se Merlinovi něco stalo? Kdo by ho ráno budil a večer ho ukládal a leštil mu všechnu tu výzbroj a občas ho ohromoval svou nečekanou moudrostí? 

Kdo by měl tolik odvahy, aby ho upozornil, že se zase chová jako fracek? 

Guinevere se mírně, trochu smutně, nebo se mu to možná jenom zdá, pousměje. „Možná, že spíš tohle je ta otázka, na kterou si potřebuješ odpovědět,“ řekne jemně, a než odejde, bez dalšího slova, stiskne mu povzbudivě rameno. 

Artuš se mračí, dokud nezmizí za rohem, a pak potřese hlavou. 

Guinevere je úplně mimo. 

***

Artuš v žádném případě nešpehuje svého sluhu, to by bylo pod jeho úroveň. 

Jistě. Artuš je přece král, a i když si o Merlina dělá starosti (A v tom rozhodně není nic osobního, je to jen tím, že je Merlin ušatý idiot, který dokáže zakopnout i na rovné zemi, o své vlastní nohy, a proto potřebuje, aby na něj někdo trochu dohlížel. Vlastně, kdyby tady nebyl Artuš, aby na něj dal čas od času pozor, byl by už pravděpodobně dávno po smrti.), nemusí ho přece sledovat. Pokud by byl Merlin jako všichni ostatní a uměl mu trochu, aspoň _nepatrně_ , protože Artuš nikdy nebyl tak náročný, prokázat úctu tím, že mu srozumitelně odpoví na přímou otázku, vůbec o nic by nešlo. Ale Merlin není jako všichni ostatní, samozřejmě, a kromě toho se pořád ztrácí – navíc v pracovní době! – a není nikde v hradě k nalezení, protože zřejmě trčí někde v krčmě, a podle Artuše je zázrak, že ještě není závislý na alkoholu. 

I když těžko říct, jestli by to vůbec bylo poznat, protože jeho práce se už nemá _jak_ dál zhoršovat. 

To ale ještě neznamená, že ho Artuš špehuje. Ne, Artuš jednoduše stojí u okna ve svých komnatách (už dobrou půlhodinku), protože ani v nejmenším nemá náladu na další z těch nekonečných rozhovorů s Agravainem (Ne že by se tedy přímo _schovával_ , samozřejmě. Artuš je _král_ , a v žádném případě nemá zapotřebí se _schovávat_.). A to, že je v jeho zorném poli kromě dobré poloviny nádvoří taky jeho neschopný černovlasý sluha, není nic víc než neuvěřitelná náhoda. 

Navíc je zatraceně těžké přehlédnout tu zářivě fialovou halenu, takže se to Artušovi nedá vyčítat. 

Merlin svižným krokem přejde nádvoří, rozhodně mnohem svižněji, než se obvykle pohybuje, když vyřizuje něco pro něj, a Artuš se zařekne, že mu za to pěkně vyčiní, tedy až se Merlin konečně rozhodne vyhrabat se do schodů a přihlásit se u něj; a v náručí má hromadu něčeho, co z téhle výšky vypadá jako byliny. Takže zase netrávil dopoledne v krčmě (Samozřejmě, že ne. Merlin nikdy nechodí do krčmy.), ale dělal něco pro Gaia, což trochu mluví pro něj. Minimálně je to o něco lepší, než kdyby ho zanedbával bezdůvodně. Nebo se to dá aspoň použít jako celkem slušná výmluva. 

Artuš mírně přikývne, myšlenkami někde u proslovu, kterým chtěl zítra ohromit své rádce – a který se pořád ani zdaleka neblíží k hotovému textu (a který si tentokrát zřejmě bude muset dopsat sám, protože Merlin možná ví něco o leštění rytířské výzbroje, když už se tedy občas uvolí _dělat svoji práci_ , ale o královských záležitostech nemá ani ponětí), když se Merlin uprostřed nádvoří zastaví s jedním z rytířů. 

Artuš se nespokojeně zamračí a automaticky trochu natáhne krk, aby zjistil, který z rytířů se rozhodl zdržovat Merlina od práce, a rytíř, jako by přesně věděl, co Artuš chce, pohodí dlouhými tmavými vlasy a udělá krok k Merlinovi, až mu rudý plášť zavlaje. 

Takže Gwaine. Artuš zaskřípe zuby. To si mohl myslet, že to bude právě Gwaine, kdo se bude poflakovat po hradním nádvoří, když má stát hezky v pozoru na stráži u hlavní brány, a teď navíc ještě bude obtěžovat jeho sluhu? 

Možná by si s ním měl konečně vážně promluvit. Stejně to měl v plánu už hezky dlouho, protože Gwaine možná umí bojovat jako nikdo a všichni v hradě ho milují, a má vlasy, jaké by mu možná záviděla i Morgana, tehdy, než se z ní stala děsivá čarodějnice, ale jeho chování není vždy úplně vhodné pro rytíře Kamelotu. Gwaine, který –

Asi zrovna řekl něco neuvěřitelně vtipného, protože Merlin zakloní hlavou a začne se smát (a Artušovi opravdu _není_ líto, že ten zvuk není slyšet až nahoru do jeho komnat) tak divoce, že se mu polovina posbíraných bylin rozsype po zemi. 

Ovšem, Artuš se vždycky divil, proč taková spousta jeho věcí vypadá tak otlučeně. 

Gwaine se okamžitě skloní, protože všichni kamelotští rytíři z nějakého důvodu absolutně zbožňují hubeného a slaboučkého Merlina a jsou ochotní udělat cokoli, aby mu trochu pomohli, a začne rozsypané kytky sbírat, a pak se zase narovná a všechny je Merlinovi vloží přímo do nastavené náruče. 

Merlin se na něj zářivě usměje, a kdyby od nich nebyl Artuš tak daleko, řekl by, že se trochu začervenal, a Gwaine mu položí dlaň na rameno a Artuš uhne pohledem, protože se na ně najednou nedokáže dál dívat. 

***

Artuš už si dávno zvykl na to, že Merlin zásadně neklepe, když vchází do jeho komnat, a i když žádný jiný sluha v celém hradě by si něco takového nikdy nedovolil, protože pro většinu z nich to, že je Artuš král, něco znamená; a obvykle jeho nedostatek respektu ke královským komnatám nijak nekomentuje, protože ví, že by to ničemu nepomohlo. 

Merlin je totiž beznadějný, a bez ohledu na to, kolikrát skončil jako obveselení a vděčný terč ostatních obyvatel Kamelotu, naprosto nepoučitelný, a nejspíš by mu jenom řekl, že je fracek jen proto, že chce mít občas trochu soukromí. 

„Dřív jsem to nestihl, Gaius chtěl, abych mu nasbíral nějaké byliny,“ vyhrkne na něj hned ve dveřích a rozhlédne se kolem sebe, ve tváři úsměv, jako by byl spokojený sám se sebou. 

Možná by mu mohl tu šťastnou bublinu prasknout. Nebo aspoň trochu vyfouknout? 

„Potřebuju, abys mi vypral oblečení, vyleštil boty, ustlal postel a uklidil v komnatách, vzhledem k tomu, že nikdy nevím, kdy se tady hodláš zastavit.“ Artuš se krátce odmlčí a nakloní hlavu na stranu a široce se na svého sluhu usměje. „A až skončíš, mám meč, který je třeba nabrousit,“ dodá a těší se, jak se Merlinovi z obličeje vytratí ten bezduchý úsměv, a on začne nadávat jako pokaždé, když dostane něco na práci, jenže nic takového se nestane. 

Merlin totiž jen pokrčí rameny a mírně přikývne na souhlas, bez jediného protestu, a pak se široce usmívá, když se bezcílně potuluje po jeho komnatách a občas něco otře vlhkým hadrem, aby to aspoň vypadalo, že něco dělá, zatímco Artuš sedí nad svým zpola dopsaným proslovem a pozorně sleduje každý jeho krok, a předstírá přitom, že mu vůbec nevěnuje pozornost, a Merlin –

Merlin si _brouká_?

Artuš se zamračí a podezíravě se na něj podívá, hrdlo sevřené. Proč by si měl Merlin broukat? Jedna věc je mít dobrou náladu, a na to je Merlin přesně ten správný typ, ale tohle je trochu _moc_ veselé. Broukají si jenom idioti (a to vlastně Merlina perfektně popisuje, když nad tím tak uvažuje) nebo děti nebo zamilovaní blázni, a to přece…

Nespouští z Merlina pohled. Je něco takového vůbec možné? Je možné, aby měl nějakého muže? Ale je vůbec možné, aby muž miloval nějakého druhého muže, ne jen aby ho chtěl nebo aby toužil po jeho přátelství, ale aby ho opravdu miloval, tak, jak by miloval ženu? Je možné, že by mu o Merlinovi, který byl vždycky jako otevřená kniha, neschopný udržet jakékoli tajemství, uniklo něco tak důležitého? 

Artuše napadne, že tu možnost možná neměl tak rychle zavrhnout, protože Merlin a Gwaine se k sobě vždycky chovali trochu příliš důvěrně, a Guinevere přece naznačovala, že by Merlin možná mohl mít nějakého muže, ne děvče, a když se nad tím Artuš zamyslí, nepamatuje si snad ani jeden případ, kdy by Merlin mluvil o nějaké dívce nebo by se snad zdálo, že by si mohl na nějakou myslet (kromě té záležitosti s Morganou, kdysi před lety, a tehdy Merlin _trval_ na tom, že o ni nemá zájem, ne _takhle_ ), a –

„Miluješ Gwaina?“ zeptá se Artuš najednou a překvapením sám otevře pusu. Cože? Opravdu se zrovna –

Merlin se k němu zmateně otočí. „Cože?“ zeptá se ho překvapeně, teď už bez úsměvu, ale zato s obočím až navrch hlavy. 

Takže se Gaiovi nakonec asi přece jen povedlo něco ho naučit. 

I když to bohužel nemá nic společného s léčením. 

Artuš se chce skoro zasmát jeho výrazu, jenomže pak si najednou vzpomene, proč se Merlin takhle tváří, a proč má on sám pořád ještě pusu pootevřenou šokem sám nad sebou. Jak se ho jen mohl zeptat –

Kousne se do rtu, protože by to sice nahlas nikdy nepřiznal, ale najednou se necítí tak spokojeně jako ještě před chvílí, pohodlně rozvalený v židli. Teď je mu nepříjemné, že Merlin na rozdíl od něj stojí, a je tak skoro o půl metru vyšší, a tak rychle vstane ze židle a pro jistotu mezi ně hodí dva nebo tři dlouhé kroky, a Merlin pořád ještě nic neříká. 

Možná ho dobře neslyšel? Třeba byl opravdu tak zamyšlený, že ho neposlouchal, nebo mu přes všechno to tlumené broukání nerozuměl. To by určitě vysvětlovalo ten zmatený výraz. A Artuš by mohl říct, že o nic nejde, mohl by zapomenout, že ho vůbec napadlo se na to zeptat, ať už to bylo z jakéhokoli důvodu, hodit to za hlavu a bylo by po všem. 

Artuš hrdě zvedne hlavu, ale je si vědom, že zní trochu nejistě, když promluví. „Zapomeň, že jsem se ptal.“ 

Na což by Merlin, kdyby byl normální, správně vychovaný sluha, jako každý jiný, měl přikývnout a nechat to být, protože to přikázal král, a královo slovo je zákon. 

Jenže Merlin není normální sluha. 

Merlin zamrká a pár dalších vteřin je potichu, jako by se snažil srovnat si to, co slyšel. Jenomže je idiot, a tak z něj samozřejmě nevypadne žádná pořádná odpověď. Ne že by to tedy Artuš čekal. „Opravdu ses mě právě zeptal, jestli miluju Gwaina?“ zeptá se ho nedůvěřivě a s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu. 

Takže ho přece jenom slyšel. Kruci. Krucikrucikruci. 

Artuš potřese hlavou a stáhne se o další krok dozadu (ne, v žádném případě se nepokouší _utéct_ , protože on _nikdy_ neutíká), skoro až k tomu prokletému oknu. Rychle uhne pohledem a prsty jedné ruky si bezmyšlenkovitě zajede do vlasů, i když nikdy dřív netrpěl na nervózní gesta. „Je to osobní, nic mi do toho není. Omlouvám se.“ 

Proč se vlastně omlouvá? 

Merlin přejde místnost a zastaví se kousek před ním a jeho pohled teď už není podezíravý, jen zmatený a trochu starostlivý. „Takže máš nějaké další zranění hlavy, o kterém nevím? Proč by sis myslel –“ Merlin sklouzne pohledem k oknu na nádvoří, a v ten moment mu asi všechno dojde. „Oh,“ zamumlá tichounce a mírně pootevře pusu, než se na něj znovu podívá. „Viděl jsi –“ 

Nedokončí větu, a jen pokyne rukou směrem k nádvoří, a zdá se, že nepotřebuje žádné potvrzení, protože Artuš neřekne ani slovo, prsty jedné ruky sevřené ve volnou pěst, aby se ubránil nečekanému nutkání začít si tahat za šňůrky na haleně. Hlasitě se rozesměje. „Já a Gwaine?“ dostane ze sebe s námahou a Artuš by měl skoro radost, že ho tak pobavil, kdyby to bylo za trochu jiných okolností. „Gwaine mi vyprávěl o tom, co dělal Elyan minulý týden v krčmě,“ vysvětlí přerušovaně a Artuš má chuť propadnout se studem do země. 

Pak si Merlin utře slzy smíchu, podívá se na něj, skoro laskavě, a zamíří někam pryč. „Já a Gwaine,“ zopakuje ještě jednou, nevěřícně, ale očividně navýsost pobaveně, zakroutí hlavou a z Artušových komnat odejde s hlasitým smíchem. 

Artušovi trvá pár minut, než se vzpamatuje dost na to, aby se mohl vrátit ke svému úžasnému proslovu, ale i potom na ten napůl popsaný papír jen němě zírá, neschopný dát dohromady jedinou souvislou větu. 

***

Artuš leží v posteli, a i když dobře ví, že by měl dávno spát, a to by rozhodně měl, protože zítra brzy ráno má další z těch nekonečných tréninků s rytíři, které měl možná už dávno přehrát na někoho jiného, třeba na Leona, ale on se jich nedokáže vzdát, protože po všech těch hostinách a poradách a mírových jednáních mu pomáhají relaxovat, ale přesto jen leží na zádech a zírá do černého stropu. 

Pomalu, vyrovnaně oddychuje, a možná přitom trochu doufá, že se mu podaří usnout, jenže to nefunguje, protože mu hlavou běží myšlenky, stovky, možná tisíce myšlenek, a on je nedokáže zastavit, ani zpomalit, třeba se soustředit jen na jednu a nechat se jí ukolébat k spánku. Pořád vidí před očima ten Merlinův pobavený výraz, když se ho zeptal, jestli je zamilovaný do Gwaina. V uších mu zní jeho hlasitý smích, a on nechápe, co konkrétně bylo na jeho otázce tak směšné. 

Připadala Merlinovi tak vtipná představa toho, že by mohl milovat přátelského a upřímného Gwaina, i když Gwaine, a tím si byl Artuš jistý jako možná ničím jiným, se do Kamelotu vrátil jen kvůli němu a byl by ochotný položit za něj život a ani by nad tím nemusel přemýšlet? Nebo ho tak pobavilo, že si Artuš myslel, že by mohl milovat muže? Možná celá to představa, že Artuše z ničeho nic začalo zajímat, jestli má Merlin nějaký milostný život? 

Artuš si povzdychne. Jako by snad sám věděl, proč se ho vlastně zeptal na něco, po čem mu nic není. Nikdy ho ani nenapadlo přemýšlet nad Merlinovým osobním životem, respektive, nad jakýmkoli osobním životem, který snad mohl mít mimo Artuše, a nejspíš by nad tím nepřemýšlel ani teď, kdyby mu Guinevere nenasadila brouka do hlavy. 

Jistě, může za to Guinevere, protože všechny holky vždycky řeší city. On se jen vezl. 

To je přesně to, co řekne Merlinovi, pokud ten kluk někdy sebere dost odvahy na to, aby se ho zeptal, co to sakra mělo znamenat. 

***

Merlin zřejmě nemá problém sebrat dost odvahy na to, aby se ho zeptal, co to sakra mělo včera znamenat. 

Vlastně mu to ani netrvá moc dlouho a Artuš má pocit, že těch pár minut, kdy má po probuzení klid, vydrží Merlin zticha ne proto, že by sbíral odvahu k otázkám, ale aby mu dal trochu času na snídani a oblékání (Protože i když nikdy neprokázal, že ví, co je to respekt, ne tak aby se k někomu _choval_ s respektem, má asi aspoň dost běžné slušnosti na to, aby na něj neútočil s nepříjemnými otázkami dřív, než si natáhne kalhoty.). 

Zároveň ho těch několik minut trochu ukolébá, a tak když se na něj Merlin podívá, zatímco s vážným výrazem sklízí ze stolu zbytky jeho snídaně, Artuš už to skoro ani nečeká. 

Měl vědět, že je moc brzy na to, aby si gratuloval, že se vyvlékl z výslechu. 

„Proč ses mě ptal, jestli miluju Gwaina?“ zeptá se ho Merlin trochu zamračeně. Ne jako někdo naštvaný, spíš jako by byl zamyšlený, pokud je něco takového ze všech lidí zrovna u Merlina vůbec možné. 

Artuš se na něj podívá. „Nevím,“ řekne a pokrčí rameny. Vážně, proč v tom Merlin cosi hledá? Tedy, cosi víc než jen hloupou otázku, nad kterou vůbec neuvažoval a jen ji ze sebe ve slabém okamžiku vyhodil? „Prostě jsem se zeptal.“ Křivě se usměje a sjede Merlina pohledem, jedno obočí zdvižené. „Nějak by to k tobě pasovalo, aby ses zamiloval do rytíře, který ti přijde na pomoc pokaždé, když jsi v nějakém průšvihu. Vždycky jsem říkal, že jsi holka.“ 

S přemáháním ze sebe dostane trochu nuceného smíchu. 

Merlin mu na to samozřejmě neskočí a vážně, odkdy je Merlin tak zatraceně všímavý a tak rád se ho ptá na věci, na které Artuš sám nezná odpovědi? 

Merlin nemá právo být tak všímavý a mást ho. 

„Dobře,“ řekne Merlin pomalu. „Víš, proč si _já_ myslím, že ses zeptal?“ zeptá se, ale nečeká na odpověď a rovnou pokračuje. Nejspíš ví, že kdyby měl čekat na vyzvání, nedočkal by se. „Myslím, že tě zajímalo, jestli jsem byl někdy zamilovaný, protože ty možná jsi, a nevíš, co si s tím počít, protože jsi emočně na úrovni dítěte.“ 

Artuš se zamračí. 

Co je to za nesmysl? Artuš není zamilovaný. Tedy, je tady Guinevere, samozřejmě, a jeho city k ní, ale na tom není nic nového, nic překvapivého, nic, co by neznal. Je to staré a dlouhodobé a pohodlné, je to známé, a on nemá nejmenší důvod to s někým řešit a přitom se to snažit jakkoli zastírat. 

Artuš zavrtí nesouhlasně hlavou, ale Merlin mu nevěnuje pozornost a dál rozvíjí svoji pochybnou teorii. „Ale protože jsi nevěděl, _jak_ se na to zeptat…“ Krátce se odmlčí a pokyne mu rukou. „No.“ 

Ne, Artuš nemá důvod s někým o Guinevere mluvit, a i kdyby měl, určitě by to neřešil právě s Merlinem. Ne s Merlinem, který byl loajální, až to skoro nebylo hezké, a dost citlivý na to, aby brečel kvůli jednorožcům (a dobře, tohle byla Artušova vina) a naschvál plašil zvěř, kterou se vydali lovit, ale jen těžko mohl vědět něco o lásce. 

„Nejsem zamilovaný,“ řekne pevně, ale nedokáže se mu přitom podívat do obličeje. Proč se mu nedokáže podívat do obličeje? 

Merlin protočí oči. „Ale notak, říkáš to, jako by na tom bylo něco špatného. Je to hezké, pokud jsi zamilovaný, ať už si o tom myslíš cokoli. Jsem si jistý, že Gwen musí mít radost –“

„Dost,“ přeruší ho Artuš chraplavě a Merlin překvapeně zmlkne. 

Artuš dlouze vydechne a najednou neví, co říct, a jen na něj zírá. Proč si Merlin – jak může –? „Můžeš jít,“ řekne mu nakonec a uhne očima, protože jak by mu zrovna Merlin mohl vykládat něco o tom, jaké to je, být zamilovaný? Merlin nikdy o nikom nemluvil, nikdy nic neřekl, nikdy nedal najevo ani náznak toho, že by snad…

Merlin na okamžik vypadá, jako by se chystal protestovat, ale potom pomalu, beze slova přikývne a zamíří ke dveřím. 

„Merline,“ osloví ho Artuš tiše a téměř proti své vůli, a Merlin se zarazí s rukou na klice. Artuš polkne. „ _Byl_ jsi někdy zamilovaný?“ 

Merlin se k němu otočí, v očích nějakou emoci, kterou Artuš nedokáže pojmenovat, a na vteřinu zaváhá. „Ano,“ přizná tlumeně. „Kdysi tady byla jedna dívka. Freya.“ Hořce si odfrkne, ale jeho oči zůstanou laskavé a vzdálené. Mírně se usměje, ztracený ve vzpomínkách. „Chtěl jsem s ní utéct.“ 

Artušovi se sevře hrdlo. Merlin chtěl utéct? Kvůli nějaké dívce? Merlin chtěl odejít, opustit Kamelot, opustit je všechny, možná i bez rozloučení, bez jediného slova vysvětlení, protože Artuš o té dívce rozhodně slyšel poprvé, _opustit_ – 

Jenom ta představa je naprosto neuvěřitelná, protože Kamelot _bez Merlina_? 

Artuš zaváhá. „Proč jsi to neudělal?“ zeptá se, a jestli zní jeho hlas slabě, snaží se nevšímat si toho. 

Merlinova tvář je na okamžik zase jako otevřená kniha. Pár hezkých vzpomínek. Velký smutek. „Zemřela.“ 

Ano, to by rozhodně vysvětlovalo, proč Merlin zůstal. Proč taky utíkat, když najednou neměl s kým? „To je mi líto,“ řekne a myslí to vážně. 

Merlin na něj dlouho beze slova hledí, jako by přemýšlel, co na to odpovědět. Vážně, Artuš může přímo _vidět_ , jak se mu v té dubové palici otáčejí kolečka. Nakonec se spokojí s pokrčením ramen. „Je to už dávno,“ oznámí, jako by na jeho citech vlastně vůbec nezáleželo. 

Artuš neví, jak ho přesvědčit o opaku. „Kdyby nezemřela…“ zamumlá a nespustí z něj pohled. „Utekl bys s ní?“ zeptá se a není si přitom jistý, jestli chce skutečně slyšet odpověď, protože co když je Merlin v Kamelotu opravdu jen proto, že nemá kam jinam jít? 

„Nevím,“ přizná Merlin pomalu a zamyšleně, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a pohled obrácený dovnitř. Na pár vteřin je v místnosti ticho, a potom Merlin zavrtí hlavou. „Myslím, že bych nevydržel pryč dlouho.“ 

***

Artuše probudí hlasitá rána a on ani nemusí otevírat oči, aby věděl, co ji způsobilo. 

„Merline,“ zavrčí podrážděně, protože se rozhodně nedá říct, že by se v noci nějak zvlášť prospal, a Merlin neumí být potichu, a zásadně se chová, jako by neměl ani tušení, kolik práce se na Artuše neustále valí ze všech stran (až na to, že to dobře ví, pokud se dá soudit z jeho občasných, nečekaných záchvatů moudrosti), a jak důležité pro něj je mít občas pár hodin nerušeného spánku. 

Vždyť toho zase tolik nechce. Jen trochu spánku a o malinko jemnější probuzení než to, že Merlin zase o něco zakopl nebo něco shodil na zem. 

Artuš není zase tak moc náročný, nebo ano? 

„Promiň,“ ozve se někde z jeho komnaty Merlinův hlas, a nezní ani trochu omluvně, mimochodem, a Artuš něco zamručí, obrátí se na břicho a zaryje obličej do polštáře. 

„To ne,“ zamumlá si Merlin pro sebe, dost tiše na to, aby ho Artuš mohl celkem úspěšně ignorovat, a pak je jeho komnata najednou zalitá světlem, jak roztáhne těžké závěsy na oknech. 

„Merline!“ zavrčí Artuš bez přemýšlení a pokusí se zahrabat se trochu hlouběji pod přikrývku, protože se mu ještě nechce vstávat a stejně na něj čekají jenom samé povinnosti a nic příjemného, a on by se tomu klidně vyhnul, kdyby ho Merlin nechal. 

Merlin ho samozřejmě nenechá, protože zřejmě trpí představou, že když je vzhůru on, měli by být vzhůru i všichni okolo, dojde k němu, odhodí jeho přikrývku na stranu (Artuš se zimomřivě stočí do klubíčka, i když by to nikdy nepřiznal) a začne ho tahat z postele. Což je sice naprosto nevhodné – ne že by si z toho Merlin něco dělal – ale na druhou stranu to Artuše donutí konečně otevřít oči, protože Merlin, na to, jak často zaspává, a jak těžké je dostat ho z postele, když jsou s rytíři někde venku na hlídce, má po ránu skoro až neuvěřitelné množství energie, a když se zazubí, Artuš mu jeho úsměv bezděčně oplatí, protože jak by se mohl vydržet neusmívat, když se Merlin tváří jako idiot? 

„To stačí, už jsem vzhůru,“ zabrblá Artuš z podlahy, ale rty má pořád roztažené do úsměvu, když k němu vzhlíží. 

Někdo rozhodně zaklepe na dveře a Artuš se stačí zvednout ze země právě včas na to, aby Agravaine neviděl, jaké má problémy se vstáváním, a jediný pohled do jeho vážné tváře Artuše absolutně připraví o dobrou náladu. 

***

„Proč jsme si zrovna dneska museli vyrazit na lov?“ zeptá se Merlin a v jeho obličeji není téměř ani stopa po pobavení. 

Merlin ve skutečnosti vypadá unaveně, s tmavými kruhy pod očima, a Artuš se najednou cítí provinile, že ho vytáhl do lesa, když to už od rána vypadalo na déšť. Jenomže Artuš chtěl vypadnout z hradu, protože se tam na něj ze všech stran sypala hromada královských povinností, a on si potřeboval na chvíli vyčistit hlavu. Lov, pár králíků nebo možná nějaká vysoká, byl fajn bonus, ale ne nezbytný. 

„Nestěžuj si pořád,“ nakáže Artuš polohlasem, ale nepodívá se na něj, protože Merlin má pravdu, a oni skutečně měli zůstat doma. Protože pokud to ráno vypadalo na déšť, tak teď už prší, a celkem hustě. Dobře, ne jen hustě, spíš to vypadá, jako by se jim nějakým záhadným způsobem povedlo vejít do vodopádu nebo tak něco, a vzhledem k tomu, že vyrazili _opravdu brzo_ ráno, prakticky s východem slunce, a teď už se schyluje k večeru, jsou příliš daleko od hradu na to, aby se pokoušeli vrátit. Jejich nejlepší možností je najít nějaké aspoň trochu chráněné místo, kde by ten déšť přečkali. 

Artuš se s povzdechem rozhlédne kolem sebe. „Schováme se, než to přejde,“ oznámí Merlinovi a aniž by čekal na odpověď, zamíří s koněm směrem k nedalekým jeskyním. 

Merlin ho následuje, protože je dost chytrý na to, aby si spočítal, že schovat se, na pár hodin, než se trochu uklidní počasí, je rozhodně rozumnější, než pokoušet se o návrat do Kamelotu. 

Oba jsou promočení na kost, když konečně uvážou koně ke stromu pod malým skalním převisem a vejdou do jeskyně. Ta sice není moc velká a je v ní šero, ale pro dva lidi na jednu noc to musí stačit, a navíc to vypadá, že mají štěstí, a někdy nedávno tu někdo byl, protože je tam ještě zbytek ohniště a u jedné stěny vyrovnaná hromádka suchého dřeva. 

Merlin si beze slova dřepne na kamennou podlahu a pokusí se rozdělat oheň, a Artuš znovu vyrazí ven, ke koním, aby přinesl zbytek jejich věcí – Což je ve skutečnosti Merlinova práce, ale kdo by čekal, až si vzpomene, že má něco takového udělat? A Artuš už si za ty roky stačil zvyknout na to, že občas dělá Merlinovu práci. – a když se vrátí, v ohništi vesele prskají plamínky (A koho by napadlo, že bude Merlin tak rychlý? Že by nakonec přece jenom něco uměl?) a Merlin, protože je idiot, který nikdy neměl problém vystavovat se nebezpečí, stojí zády ke vchodu do jeskyně a zrovna si přetahuje přes hlavu tu červenou halenu, protože je mu v mokrém zřejmě zima. 

Artuš se na okamžik zarazí a překvapeně zamrká, protože to je vlastně poprvé, kdy Merlina vidí zčásti svlečeného, a to je celkem vtipné, když uváží, že Merlin mu běžně pomáhá s oblékáním nebo s koupelí a nejednou mu už ošetřoval různá zranění, takže ho vídá nahého docela běžně, a Merlin za sebou zřejmě zaslechne pohyb, protože se prudce otočí, halenu před sebou, jako by se jí chtěl chránit. Oči mu sklouznou k podložkám na spaní, které Artuš drží v rukou, a on se kousne do rtu. 

„Oh,“ mírně se zamračí, a potom nasadí ten svůj _nevyčítej-mi-to-jsem-idiot-a-není-to-moje-vina_ výraz. „Zapomněl jsem na ně.“ 

Artuš protočí oči. „Samozřejmě,“ zabrblá, a zatímco Merlin bezstarostně odloží halenu kousek od ohně, aby mohla začít schnout, Artuš zakroutí hlavou a roztáhne obě podložky na zemi, každou z jedné strany od ohně. 

Merlin nijak nekomentuje to, že za něj Artuš zase dělá jeho práci, sedne si na svoji podložku, vyzuje si boty (Artuš pochybuje, že ho kdy vůbec viděl bosého) a stáhne z nohou promočené kalhoty, než si kolem ramen přehodí tenkou deku, zabalí se do ní tak, jak to jenom jde, a odněkud vyhrabe tašku s jídlem, aby jim aspoň připravil něco k večeři. 

Artuš při jídle neřekne ani slovo, zahrabaný v druhé dece, zatímco jeho oblečení se pomalu suší. Mlčky poslouchá, jak venku tiše šumí listí, tlumený, konejšivý a perfektně známý zvuk, a pro jednou se cítí úplně v klidu. Úplně vyrovnaný, když beze slova sedí v jeskyni uprostřed lesa, s Merlinem, který pro jednou mlčí, venku šustí listí a vzduch voní deštěm. 

Artuš se cítí _dobře_.

Po večeři se bez komentáře dívá, jak Merlin sklízí nádobí, a pro jednou celkem chápe, že se mu nechce ho jít umýt, vzhledem k tomu, že venku pořád prší, jako by někdo udělal díru do nebe. Dokonce začíná přemýšlet nad tím, že ten déšť možná do rána nepřejde, a pokud se jim nebude chtít hrabat se domů tou spoustou vody, možná tam budou muset zůstat déle, než původně očekával, a on si není jistý, proč najednou nemůže odtrhnout pohled od země a podívat se na svého sluhu. 

Vždyť co je zvláštního na tom, trčet někde s Merlinem? Pořád spolu někde jsou, v Kamelotu nebo kdovíkde. Prakticky pořád, celé roky, protože na rozdíl od všech ostatních, Merlin nikdy nezklamal, vždycky loajální. Vždycky zůstával po jeho boku, bez zaváhání, jako by si žádnou jinou možnost ani nedokázal představit a Artuš –

„Jsi v pořádku?“ 

Artuš zvedne oči k Merlinovi, který se na něj starostlivě dívá, a musí zamrkat, aby rozehnal všechny ty myšlenky, co se mu honí hlavou. 

„Tváříš se divně,“ dodá Merlin zamračeně. „Není ti nic?“ 

Artuš potřese hlavou, zvedne se a z malé hraničky u stěny vezme trochu dřeva, jen aby se na Merlina ještě chvilku nemusel dívat. Přiloží a znovu si sedne, načež trochu falešně zazívá. „Jen jsem unavený,“ oznámí a lehne si, deku přitaženou až k bradě, meč na dosah, kdyby se je v noci někdo pokusil překvapit. 

Merlin se na něj trochu podezíravě podívá. „Dobře,“ přikývne po chvíli pomalu a natáhne se na druhou podložku. 

Artuš se pokouší usnout, protože je opravdu utahaný, a pokud budou mít štěstí, mají před sebou zítra dlouhou cestu zpátky do Kamelotu, jenže to nejde. Místo toho jen zírá do černého stropu jeskyně a poslouchá, jak venku padá déšť, a pokouší se přesvědčit sám sebe, že mu pod tenkou dekou není zima. Že není skrčený tak, jak se doma, ve své posteli nekrčí ani uprostřed nejkrutější zimy, jen aby si udržel trochu víc tepla, a že nepřemýšlí nad tím, o kolik horší ten chlad musí být, i přes tu trochu tepla od ohně, pro Merlina, který na rozdíl od něj nemá výhodu svalů, a i po všech těch letech v Kamelotu stále ještě vypadá, jako by pořádně nejedl, takže ho nemá moc co chránit před zimou. 

Merlinovi začnou cvakat zuby a Artuš se nervózně zavrtí. 

„Merline?“ zašeptá tázavě do tmy nad sebou, protože pokud už Merlin usnul, asi nemá úplně smysl budit ho. „Jsi vzhůru?“ 

„Hm?“ ozve se z druhé strany skoro vyhasínajícího ohniště, přes cvakání zubů trochu zkresleně. „Co je?“ Zní neochotně a _zmrzle_ , a Artuš se mírně zamračí. 

„Nemůžeš s tím cvakáním zuby něco udělat?“ zeptá se, protože si není jistý, co jiného by měl říct. Nakonec, on a Merlin nikdy neprojevovali starosti jeden o druhého, ne tímhle způsobem. Artuš je přece král. Byl vychovaný k tomu, aby lidem vládl, aby spravedlivě rozhodoval a aby je ochraňoval nejlíp, jak jen dokáže, to je to, na co se připravoval od chvíle, kdy byl dost starý na to, aby pochopil, že je princ, a co to vlastně znamená. Nikdy se neučil povídat si s lidmi nebo si udržet jejich přátelství, starat se o ně a ochraňovat je způsobem, který nezahrnuje koně a rytíře a meče. „Nemůžu spát.“ 

„Věř mi, že kdybych s tím mohl něco udělat, tak s tím něco _udělám_ ,“ zabrblá Merlin a Artuš přímo _slyší_ , jak se na něj mračí. 

Artuš si dlouze povzdychne, protože s Merlinem musejí být pořád nějaké potíže, a prsty si promne kořen nosu. Vlastně je to celkem jednoduché. Merlin potřebuje zahřát, protože jinak bude ještě otravnější než obvykle, a Artušovi je taky zima, i když by to nahlas nepřiznal. A pokud Merlin někdy hodně brzy nepřestane s tím protivným, rozptylujícím zvukem, ani jeden z nich se pořádně nevyspí a druhé den budou úplně k ničemu. 

Artuš se otočí na bok a zadívá se přes skomírající plameny na Merlina, skrčeného pod dekou tak, že mu ven trčí jenom nos a uši a vršek hlavy, a potom se pomalu zvedne, a i když mu na holé kůži okamžitě naskočí husí kůže, posbírá zbytek připraveného dřeva a přiloží na oheň (těžko říct, jestli to vydrží až do rána, spíš ne, ale pořád je to lepší než nic), protože ví, že by teď Merlina ani za nic nepřesvědčil, aby to udělal on. 

Merlin něco zamumlá, jeho hlas tlumený látkou, takže si Artuš může namlouvat, že to bylo slušné poděkování. Pohled mu sklouzne na jeho vlastní opuštěnou rádoby postel, a on na okamžik zaváhá. 

Možná by měl jít prostě spát, zavřít oči a předstírat, že Merlina neslyší, a že si o něj nedělá starosti, ale nemůže. Merlinovi pořád cvakají zuby, a pokud se Artuš neplete, tak se pod dekou třese zimou, a on se najednou cítí provinile jako snad nikdy. To on přece vymyslel celou tuhle akci, nebo ne? A jestli bude Merlin nemocný, nebude to moci vyčítat nikomu jinému než sobě. 

Bez dalšího přemýšlení posbírá ze země svoji deku i tu hloupou podložku na spaní a obojí to přestěhuje k Merlinovi. 

„Co to děláš?“ dostane ze sebe Merlin zmateně a Artuš protočí oči. 

„Co bys asi tak řekl?“ zabrblá, protože Merlin je někdy opravdu natvrdlý, a položí podložku na kamennou zem hned vedle něj, zatímco svoji deku přehodí přes tu Merlinovu. „Pokud neztichneš, můžu zase klidně jít a nechat tě, ať si tu mrzneš,“ postraší a bez čekání na nějakou odpověď se nacpe k Merlinovi, pod tu dvojitou vrstvu deky tak, aby měl Merlin z jedné strany jeho a z druhé hořící oheň. Protože Merlina přece nemůže nechat na zimě, to by to nikdy nepřestal poslouchat. 

Merlin něco zasyčí, ale nijak se nebrání, dokonce se k němu přisune blíž a po krátkém zaváhání se k němu přitiskne. Artuš ho automaticky obemkne pažemi a Merlin mu zaryje obličej – s tím studeným nosem – do ramene a jeho kůže je pod Artušovými dlaněmi chladná a překvapivě hebká. 

„Díky,“ zamumlá Merlin sotva srozumitelně, a jen pár vteřin nato se jeho dech prohloubí a on usne. 

Artuš ho obejme trochu pevněji a najednou si vzpomene, jak Merlina napadla Dorocha, a jak zoufale chtěl Merlina sevřít v náruči a odvést ho domů, postarat se o něj a zajistit mu pomoc, protože Merlin nemohl zemřít, ne _Merlin_ , který stál vždycky neochvějně po jeho boku, a který ho nikdy neopustil, protože byl idiotsky statečný a za všech okolností neuvěřitelně, až bolestně loajální, a tak velká součást Artušova života, vždycky tady, vždycky po jeho boku, hned na dosah, neohrabaný, nekompetentní sluha, ale nejlepší přítel, a on nevěděl, co by dělal, kdyby tam Merlin najednou nebyl. Vzpomene si, jak to jediné, na co byl schopný myslet, když pochopil, že nemůžou zapomenout na celou výpravu a musí pokračovat dál, a Lancelot se nabídl, že Merlina vezme zpátky do Kamelotu, bylo to, že zemře – protože proto tam šel, aby se obětoval, aby zachránil své království, své lidi – a ani se nedozví, jestli to Merlin zvládl; a na okamžik se nemůže nadechnout. 

***

Té noci už Artuš neusne. Leží nehybně na tenké podložce na spaní a poslouchá Merlinův tichý dech. Přemýšlí nad Dorochou a nad těmi dvěma stříbrnými poháry, z nichž v jednom měl být jed, a nad modrým světlem v jeskyni plné pavouků. Vzpomíná na Merlinův výraz, když za něj mladík vypil otrávené víno, na jeho oči, doširoka otevřené a laskavé, když si měl brát Elenu, na jeho slova o tom, že má pořád na výběr. Nespí a přemýšlí a vzpomíná a přitom se ve světle vyhasínajícího ohně dívá na mladého muže ve své náruči, tmavé vlasy a bílá kůže a pootevřené rty, a Merlin k němu přišel ještě jako chlapec, hloupý a odvážný, a zůstal, riskoval pro něj život, vyrazil s ním proti drakovi a nikdy neodešel, vždycky byl po jeho boku a dělal z něj lepšího člověka, a Artuš nechápe, proč mu to nedošlo už dávno. 

***

Guinevere sedí na židli naproti němu, v jeho komnatách (A o samotě. Což možná není úplně rozumný nápad, protože pokud se to roznese po hradě, Guinevere se zřejmě setká s hromadou poznámek.), a on uhýbá pohledem, protože se jí nedokáže podívat do očí. Dlaně má položené na stole, prsty roztažené, protože neví, co s nimi, a Guinevere nic neříká, jen se na něj dívá, vyrovnaná a trpělivá, vždycky ochotná chvíli počkat, dokud si Artuš nesrovná, co chce vlastně říct. 

Protože Guinevere je dokonalá, vždycky byla, úžasná žena, která se nikdy nebála říct, co si myslí. A tím je to těžší, protože Guinevere je někdo, koho si představoval po svém boku pravděpodobně už od chvíle, kdy zjistil, že jednou bude muset být s někým, kdo s ním ponese tíhu celého království, s někým, kdo bude dost silný na to, aby to ustál, dost moudrý na to, aby se dokázal rozhodovat, a dost laskavý na to, aby se snažil porozumět. A to byla vždycky Guinevere. 

„Artuši?“ osloví ho Guinevere najednou jemně a on si nedovede představit, jaký výraz musel mít ve tváři, aby ji to donutilo promluvit. „Není ti nic?“ Vypadá starostlivě a chápavě, a on sklopí hlavu. 

„Omlouvám se,“ řekne tiše a přitom si nadává, protože on přece nikdy nebyl zbabělec, nikdy neměl z ničeho strach, nikdy se nesnažil utíkat před bitvou, tak proč to kruci nemůže říct? 

Artuš vstane od stolu a na okamžik se k ní otočí zády, aby se mohl zhluboka nadechnout. Dlaněmi si silně přejede po obličeji, a pak je zatne do pěstí, aby skryl, jak moc se mu třesou. „Guinevere,“ zamumlá a obrátí se zase k ní, hrdlo sevřené. Ale tohle je jeho nejlepší přítelkyně, žena, ze které chtěl udělat svoji královnu, dát ji svým lidem jako spravedlivou, laskavou vladařku. Pokud si někdo zaslouží upřímnost, pak je to ona, a pokud to nemůže říct jí, komu by mohl? Pokud ho nepochopí Guinevere, kdo jiný by se o to alespoň pokusil? 

Položí ruce na opěradlo své židle a mírně se o něj opře, zatímco Guinevere k němu ze svého místa mlčky vzhlíží. „Omlouvám se,“ zopakuje Artuš tlumeně a nervózně si olízne rty. „Já –“ pokusí se, ale slova se mu vzpříčí v krku. 

Gwen nakloní hlavu na stranu a zamyšleně ho pozoruje, mírně zamračená, nad nosem krátkou, svislou vrásku. Vypadá starostlivě, ale nezdá se být překvapená, dokonce snad ani zmatená, jako by podobně váhavý rozhovor čekala, a Artuš se zarazí. Je snad možné, aby opravdu –? 

Guinevere se na něj mírně pousměje a její obličej zjihne. „To je v pořádku,“ oznámí mu tiše, ale pevným hlasem. 

Artuš potřese hlavou. „Věděla jsi to, že?“ zeptá se nevěřícně. „Věděla jsi, že já – že –“ Artuš polkne a bezradně na ni zírá, protože to nedokáže říct nahlas. Vždyť jak by to kdy vůbec mohl vyslovit nahlas, když to sotva dokáže přiznat sám sobě? Jak by to mohl říct Guinevere, když to, co měl cítit k ní, to, o čem si _myslel_ , že k ní cítí, nebylo… „Co cítím. Víš, co cítím k… k Merlinovi,“ dostane ze sebe a jen s největším přemáháním se jí přitom vydrží dívat do očí, prsty zaťaté do dřevěného opěradla židle. „Věděla jsi to celou dobu. Věděla jsi, že ho – že ho –“

„Že ho miluješ?“ zeptá se Guinevere jemně a její výraz se přitom vůbec nezmění. Pořád stejně vyrovnaná a chápavá, pořád vstřícná. 

Artuš váhavě přikývne. „Ano,“ zašeptá. 

Guinevere se na něj usměje a nepřestane k němu vzhlížet. „Věděla jsem to,“ přizná klidně. „Miloval jsi ho prakticky od chvíle, kdy se objevil a poprvé ti řekl, ať se nechováš jako fracek.“ 

Artuš polkne a tentokrát od dívky nedokáže odtrhnout pohled, protože má pravdu. Vždycky věděl, že je na Merlinovi něco, co možná nedokáže pojmenovat, ale co ho nutí, aby s ním zůstával, a aby ho s sebou všude vodil, protože den bez Merlina byl podivně prázdný, něco, co ho pokaždé přiměje, aby se pro něj vrátil, i když by měl být přesvědčený o tom, že už je pozdě, něco, kvůli čemu věděl, že tomu klukovi může za všech okolností věřit, protože by ho nikdy nezklamal. Něco, co ho nutilo snažit se být lepším člověkem, ne kvůli svému království nebo zodpovědnosti, ale pro Merlina. „Je mi to líto, Guinevere, vždycky jsem chtěl –“

„Nemáš se za co omlouvat,“ zarazí ho Guinevere s jistotou. „To je v pořádku.“ Na pár vteřin se odmlčí, a když znovu promluví, její hlas je překvapivě tichý, jako by mu říkala tajemství. „Milovala jsem Lancelota. Možná ho pořád miluju.“ Smutně se pousměje. „Nikdo z nás nemůže nijak ovlivnit, koho bude milovat, Artuši. A myslím, že jsou horší věci, než milovat Merlina.“ 

***

Merlin se na něj dívá trochu podezíravě, když mu přijde pomoci připravit se na noc, a Artuš si není jistý, co se děje. 

„Co je?“ zeptá se trochu prudčeji, než sám očekával, když Merlin mlčky sklízí ze stolu nádobí od večeře, zatímco po něm občas střelí rádoby nenápadným pohledem, který teď už ani není přímo podezíravý. Teď je to spíš taková směska různých pocitů, něco mezi podezřením a starostí a zvědavostí, s jemným podtónem zmatku. 

Artuš povytáhne obočí a tázavě se na něj podívá, a Merlin beze slova potřese hlavou a pokrčí rameny, jako že o nic nejde, a začne se věnovat své práci. 

Asi na deset vteřin. 

„Merline!“ napomene ho Artuš, když se na něj sluha znovu podívá, protože tohle už opravdu není vtipné. Jak se má tvářit, že je všechno při starém, a že nemyslí na Merlina nijak jinak, než by měl, když k tomu nedostane příležitost, protože ho Merlin nepřestane zahrnovat tou svou přílišnou pozorností? „Tak co je?“ 

„Já jen…“ Merlin zaváhá a kousne se do rtu (a Artuš to bezradné gesto v žádném případě nesleduje), a potom odloží hromádku talířů zase na stůl a přestane předstírat, že pracuje. 

Taky dobře. Artuš mu to stejně nevěřil. 

„Chtěl jsem se jenom zeptat, jestli se cítíš dobře,“ vypadne z Merlina, jeho obličej pro jednou zcela vážný. 

Artuš zamrká. „Co?“ 

Merlin se zatváří ještě starostlivěji, oči pečlivě upřené na jeho tvář, a udělá váhavý krok k němu, paže svěšené podél těla, a kruci, _Merlin_ by se neměl tvářit tak starostlivě, protože to Artušovi vůbec nesvědčí. „Jsi v pořádku?“ 

„Ano,“ řekne Artuš pevně. „Neměl bych být?“ zeptá se vyzývavě, a přitom se snaží zůstat v klidu. Možná to Merlin zjistil? Možná si všiml nějakého jeho málo kontrolovaného výrazu, nebo Artuš bezděky řekl něco, co mu naznačilo dost na to, aby si zbytek dokázal domyslet, nebo možná řekl ze spaní jeho jméno, tónem, který Merlinovi naznačil, jak daleko až sahají jeho city k němu? 

A pokud to Merlin opravdu zjistil, co se stane? Odmítne s ním dál mluvit, podívat se na něj? Bude chtít odejít? 

Unesl by Artuš, kdyby se Merlin rozhodl odejít? 

Merlin pokrčí rameny. „Prý ses omluvil Gwainovi,“ prohlásí. 

Artuš protočí oči. Měl vědět, že se jejich rozhovor zase nějak vrátí ke Gwainovi, který se musel okamžitě podělit s tím, že se mu sám král omluvil za to, jak se k němu choval, a na kterého Artuš žárlil ještě dřív, než si vůbec uvědomil proč. A ano, Artuš Gwaina nemá zrovna jako oblíbence, ani zdaleka, už proto, že mu Gwaine možná při svém povýšení na rytíře přísahal své služby a svou loajalitu, ale Artuš si nedělá iluze, že kdyby došlo na lámání chleba, a Gwaine by se musel rozhodnout mezi svým králem a Merlinem, zůstal by. Ne, Gwaine by se postavil za Merlina, bez zaváhání, protože Artuš má možná jeho přísahu, ale Merlinovi patří jeho přátelství. 

A to je dobře, protože Merlin potřebuje dobrého přítele, někoho, kdo ho ocení a vždycky se postaví na jeho stranu (a dobře, Artuš možná trochu doufal, že tímhle přítelem bude pro Merlina on, jenže potom se mu všechny přátelské pocity k tomu klukovi povedlo překroutit v něco úplně jiného), a kdo přitom nemusí řešit, co si bude kdo myslet. 

„Jestli to nepřestane rozkřikovat po celém hradě, tak ho zítra na tréninku použiju jako cvičnou figurínu,“ oznámí a v břiše se mu rozlije příjemné teplo, když se Merlin pobaveně usměje. 

„Možná jsem se k němu nechoval úplně fér,“ přizná Artuš po chvíli tiše, a Merlin se souhlasně zazubí od komínku nádobí, a dojde k němu, aby mu pomohl převléct se na noc. 

Ne že by to Artuš nezvládl sám, stáhnout ze sebe jednu košili a obléct si noční úbor, ale Merlin se nikdy nebránil pomáhat mu, i když si obvykle neodpustil spoustu hloupých poznámek, a jeho prsty jsou jisté a jemné, když mu přes hlavu přetahuje čistou halenu, pranou tolikrát, že je téměř průhledná, a pak mu ji rovná na ramenou a zavazuje tkanice na hrudi, skoro se stejnou péčí, jako když mu obléká zbroj, zatímco stojí přímo před ním, soustředěný na vlastní prsty. 

Artuš se neubrání myšlence na to, co všechno ty dlouhé, elegantní prsty ještě umí, a jestli jsou pokaždé tak jemné a jisté, a na okamžik netouží po ničem jiném, než to zjistit, přesvědčit se o tom na vlastní kůži. 

„Děkuju,“ zamumlá Merlin a zvedne k němu oči. Jeho prsty se na chvíli zastaví, pořád ještě na těch hloupých tkanicích, jen kousek od Artušovy kůže tam, kde se halena pod krkem rozevírá a odhaluje jeho hruď, a příliš daleko. 

Artuš se donutí soustředit se, ale promluvit se neodváží, v hrdle sucho. 

„Gwaine je lepší, než si většina lidí myslí,“ pokračuje Merlin na obhajobu svého přítele, a uváže Artušovi pod krkem velkou mašli, a Artuš se chce hlasitě rozesmát. No není to ironické? „Je loajální a odvážný. Zaslouží si dostat šanci.“ 

„Jistě.“ Artuš přikývne, a Merlin ho za to obdaří širokým úsměvem a postrčí ho k posteli. 

Artuš si poslušně vleze pod přikrývku, pohled pořád upřený na mladého sluhu, který teď zvedá ze stolu tu hromádku nádobí, a Artuš ví, že to nemá cenu, protože ho stejně polovinu rozbije dřív, než vůbec dojde do kuchyně. 

„Každý si zaslouží dostat šanci,“ řekne Artuš a sám si není jistý, jestli mluví o Gwainovi nebo o Merlinovi nebo možná o sobě, a jeho hlas je tak tichý, až si na okamžik myslí, že ho Merlin vůbec neslyšel. 

A pak se na něj Merlin dlouze podívá, v očích zvláštní intenzitu, a načež jen beze slova uhasí všechny svíčky, kromě té přímo u postele, kterou Artuš potom sfoukne sám, a s náručí plnou nádobí zamíří ke dveřím. 

„Dobrou noc, Artuši,“ řekne ještě na prahu tiše, a odejde dřív, než mu Artuš může odpovědět. 

***

Artuš neví, co si myslel, když si jenom tak naslepo vyrazil do lesa hledat Merlina. 

Dobře, neuvažoval úplně racionálně, když se plížil mezi vlastními strážemi ven z města, ale to poslední, o co stál, byl ozbrojený doprovod, když neměl v plánu jít nikam dál než na dohled od hradeb. Nemá s sebou dokonce ani meč, protože takhle blízko hradu by mělo být rozhodně bezpečno, vzhledem k tomu, že pověsti o jeho rytířích – statečných, silných a velmi dobře vycvičených k boji s mečem i zblízka – se už dávno rozšířily po celém okolí. 

(A možná taky proto, že celá tahle výprava byla docela spontánní nápad, a jemu se nechtělo vracet se do svých komnat pro meč.) 

Rozhodně mu tady nic nehrozí, a stejně nemá v plánu zdržet se v lesích dlouho, jen se chce podívat, přesvědčit se na vlastní oči, že je Merlin alespoň jednou tam, kde mu Gaius tvrdil, a jestli opravdu sbírá byliny na ty Gaiovy nechutné (ale překvapivě účinné) lektvary, nebo jestli je to jen další z těch jejich výmluv, další lež, kterou se ho snaží ukolébat, protože mu nevěří dost na to, aby mu řekli pravdu. 

Co Merlin opravdu dělá, když není k nalezení na hradě ani ve městě. Kam ve skutečnosti chodí. 

Proč jeho oči někdy vypadají tak staré a jako by už viděly všechno. 

Jen se podívá, co Merlin dělá, a pokud ho najde, vysměje se mu, že si hraje s květinami, jako by byl holka, a potom ho eskortuje zpátky domů, možná mu dokonce pomůže nést část jeho úlovku, protože je galantní, a Merlin je beztak dost nešikovný na to, aby všechno alespoň jednou rozsypal, ještě než vůbec vyleze z lesa – a kdo byl Artuš, aby svým lidem odpíral přístup k lékům? Dá mu seznam dalších ohromně naléhavých povinností, na které se Merlin bude muset bezodkladně podívat hned, jak dorazí zpátky do Kamelotu, a přitom se bude uklidňovat tím, že aspoň tentokrát mu ti dva nelhali, a Merlin nebyl v nebezpečí. 

Artuš spokojeně přidá do kroku. 

Kdesi před ním praskne větvička, a on se okamžitě zarazí na místě, než mu dojde, že to musí být Merlin. Kdo jiný by chodil po lese tak, aby ho bylo slyšet široko daleko? Jedině Merlin. 

Merlin, s náručí plnou barevných kytek a pusou plnou výmluv o tom, že je sbírá proto, že mu to přikázal Gaius. 

Merlin se vynoří mezi stromy, sotva něco přes sto metrů od něj. Náruč má plnou květin přesně tak, jak Artuš očekával, a takhle z dálky to vypadá, jako by si něco tlumeně prozpěvoval, bezstarostný, a Artuš se bez přemýšlení ukryje z dohledu. 

Ano, bezstarostný, protože je to _Merlin_. A taky nepozorný, napadne Artuše, když se mezi stromy objeví další dva muži, oba s meči v ruce, zanedbaní a špinaví, ale se spokojenými úsměvy, protože si právě našli perfektní, bezbrannou oběť. 

Banditi? Tak blízko Kamelotu? 

Merlin se zastaví a podívá se z jednoho muže na druhého, jako by byl upřímně překvapený, že vůbec někoho potkal. Květiny mu vypadnou z rukou a rozsypou se po zemi, a on udělá krok zpět, dál od nich, a Artuš okamžitě lituje, že s sebou nemá meč, protože ti dva bez zaváhání vyrazí proti Merlinovi. 

Artuš chce vykřiknout, aby ho varoval, nebo možná jen aby upoutal jejich pozornost na sebe a získal Merlinovi trochu času – protože Merlin je neozbrojený, jako pokaždé, a i kdyby s sebou měl meč, neumí ho používat žádným způsobem, který by byl k něčemu užitečný, přestože má neuvěřitelnou schopnost přitahovat průšvihy, a jeden by řekl, že se dávno pokusí naučit se, jak si zachránit život, kdyby to bylo někdy třeba – nebo mu vyrazit na pomoc, ale než stihne cokoli udělat, oba dva muže něco zvedne do vzduchu, odtáhne je dál od Merlina a hodí to s nimi o zem. 

Artuš zmateně zamrká. 

Merlin zůstane stát na místě, bokem k němu, jednu paži zvednutou, jak právě použil magii, aby se zachránil. 

***

Merlin se neusmívá, když se objeví v jeho komnatách, na čele starostlivé vrásky a v ruce talíř s ještě kouřící večeří. 

(Samozřejmě. Možná ho to mělo napadnout už dávno, protože Merlin mu vždycky nosí večeři ještě pořád dokonale teplou, bez ohledu na to, jak daleko to bylo do kuchyně, a kdy ho Artuš poslal pro jídlo.) 

Prostě jen beze slova, obličej ještě bledší než obvykle, dojde ke stolu uprostřed místnosti a položí na něj ten talíř, ještě dřív, než ho vůbec napadne rozhlédnout se okolo sebe, jestli tam jeho pán náhodou není. 

„Artuši,“ osloví ho tlumeně, jako by byl unavený, a pokusí se na něj usmát, i když se mu to moc nepodaří, a pak se zatváří trochu starostlivě, když si všimne, že Artuš sice sedí na židli, ale ne u stolu, ale kus od postele, zády ke stěně. 

Artuš, který z něj nespustil pohled od chvíle, kdy vešel do místnosti, se dlouze nadechne a přejede si dlaněmi po obličeji. Ramena má napjatá, cítí napětí v celém těle, a pořádně neví, co by s tím měl udělat. 

Co by měl vlastně udělat s tím, co se právě dozvěděl? Jak s těmi informacemi naložit? 

Mírně potřese hlavou a silně si stiskne kořen nosu, plně si vědom Merlinova zmateného pohledu. „Vím to,“ řekne nakonec tiše, ramena nahrbená dopředu. 

Merlin zamrká a v obličeji se mu objeví široký, trochu neupřímný (a Artuš pořád doufá, že je to jen zmatkem) úsměv. „Praštil ses do hlavy, když jsem tady nebyl?“ zeptá se stejně pobaveně, jako by se ho zeptal kdykoli jindy a Artuš má chuť na něj začít křičet. Vyskočit ze židle a chytit ho za ramena a zatřást s ním, protože Merlin se možná chová stejně jako vždycky, ale… Nic není jako dřív. 

Artuš trhne ramenem a zakloní hlavu a opře se jí o hrubou stěnu, ale jen tak, aby na svého sluhu stále viděl. Ruce má složené v klíně a prsty se mu mírně třesou a on na okamžik neví, co by měl říct. 

Merlin se zamračí, i když z jeho tváře pořád ještě úplně nezmizelo pobavení. „Nebyl jsem pryč zase tak dlouho,“ prohodí, jako by čekal, že se Artuš stejně jako obvykle přidá k jeho komentářům a oznámí mu, že je idiot a ať raději mlčí, jenže Artuš nic takového neudělá, ne tentokrát (Protože Artuš přemýšlí nad tím, jak mu to sakra mohlo uniknout. Dokonce ani Dorocha Merlina nedokázala zabít, i když Gaius tvrdil, že žádný člověk její dotek nemůže přežít, a jeho tehdy ani nenapadlo zamyslet se nad tím, že to něco znamená), a Merlin potřese hlavou a povzdychne si. „Tak dobře. Bude tohle další z těch rozhovorů, jako tehdy, když ses mě ptal, jestli spolu já a Gwaine něco máme?“ 

Jeden koutek mu zaškube nedobrovolným úsměvem, i když na Artuše vyčkávavě zírá. 

Artuš se nezasměje. 

Merlinovi konečně dojde, že se něco stalo, a starostlivě se zamračí. „Artuši?“ osloví ho a udělá pomalý krok k němu, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „Co se stalo?“ 

Artuš se na něj podívá, tak upřeně, jak v tu chvíli dokáže, a dlouze se nadechne. Chce na něj křičet a zároveň chce prostě jenom vstát a obejmout ho, a sám neví, kterou z těch věcí chce víc, a tak nakonec jen potřese hlavou. „Viděl jsem tě,“ oznámí. 

Merlin se zatváří zmateně a trochu jako by přemýšlel, co a kdy mohl Artuš vidět, a pokud se dá soudit z jeho výrazu, žádná z těch možností není zrovna dobrá. Merlin znejistí a udělá další krok k němu, i když se blíž neodváží. Hlasitě polkne. „Viděl jsi –“

„Co se dneska stalo v tom lese,“ dořekne za něj Artuš pevně a předkloní se. „Vím to, Merline. Vím, že máš magii.“ 

***

Artuš nikdy neměl rád, když lidé prosili o život. Prosit o život je slabost a on v životě viděl už spoustu rytířů prosit, než je jejich protivník probodl mečem. Prosit o život můžou děti nebo ženy, ale nikdy ne dospělí muži. Nesnáší, když muži prosí, protože muži mají o svůj život _bojovat_. Zná spoustu _žen_ , které bojují, silné a odvážné, i když nemusí být, a nikdy by se nesnížily k prosbám. Prohraný boj je možná smrt, ale je to smrt se ctí. 

Mělo ho napadnout, že Merlin by nikdy o život neprosil, rozhodně tedy ne o ten vlastní, jako by pro něj měl menší hodnotu než životy lidí kolem něj. 

Možná právě to, že Merlin neprosí, jen bez hnutí klečí na podlaze, paže spuštěné podél těla (spolu s tím, že to je _Merlin_ ) Artuše přiměje zhluboka se nadechnout. 

Tohle není stejné, jako když se jednalo o nějakého cizího, neznámého uživatele magie, který se objevil v Kamelotu jen proto, aby ho zabil a zmocnil se trůnu (nebo jenom proto, aby ho zabil). Tohle je Merlin, který tady byl celé roky, pracoval na hradě, přímo jako sluha samotného krále, Merlin, který ho každý večer připravoval ke spánku a chystal mu koupele a ráno ho zase budil, Merlin, který mu připravoval jídlo a býval s ním sám nejen v jeho komnatách, ale i venku, v lesích, a který měl asi tisíc příležitostí mu ublížit, a nikdy žádné z nich nevyužil. 

Je to Merlin, s těma trochu moc velkýma ušima a proříznutou pusou a bez jakýchkoli způsobů, s prsty, které jsou jisté, když mu obléká zbroj, ale jemné a opatrné, když mu ošetřuje zranění. Merlin, který ho vždycky vyslechl, a občas se pokoušel mu poradit, i když ho Artuš odmítal poslouchat, a který nejspíš nikdy opravdu nechodil do krčmy, protože na to možná vůbec neměl čas, a když se nad tím Artuš zamyslí, možná ho ani nikdy doopravdy neviděl opilého, a všechny ty výmluvy na krčmu byly opravdu jenom výmluvy, které měly zakrýt něco ještě horšího a nebezpečnějšího. 

A je to _Merlin_ a Artuš _nemůže_ –

„Byl jsi to ty, že?“ zeptá se a hlas se mu chvěje. 

Merlin se zatváří zmateně, ale nijak se nepohne. Zůstane na podlaze, odevzdaný, připravený přijmout z jeho rukou jakýkoli osud, i kdyby to měla být poprava, přímo teď a tady, v komnatách, které každý den uklízí, a Artuš ví, že pokud by se teď rozhodl ho zabít, Merlin neuteče, ani se nebude snažit bránit. 

Hloupý (možná příliš chytrý), loajální Merlin. 

Artuš potřese hlavou a pokusí se zhluboka nadechnout, ale přes sevřené hrdlo to nejde. „Všechny ty padající větve a hroutící se stropy a banditi zakopávající o vlastní nohy a rytíři, kterým z rukou padají zbraně,“ řekne tiše, pohled upřený do dálky. Protože to musí být pravda. „Vždycky jsi to byl ty. Celou dobu jsi mě ochraňoval.“ 

Merlin polkne. „Ano,“ přikývne pomalu. 

Artuš sklopí hlavu a prsty si tvrdě přejede po čele, jak se snaží přemoci tu mlhu, co má v hlavě, aby mohl přemýšlet. „Proč?“ 

Merlin se slabě pousměje a Artuš se skoro zachvěje. „Nikdy bych ti neublížil.“ 

Artuš pohodí hlavou. 

„Myslím to vážně, Artuši,“ oznámí Merlin pevně, ale nezvedne se. Jako by se nesnažil zachránit si život, jen mu říct něco, co by podle něj měl vědět. Zůstane na zemi, na kolenou, v té nejméně výhružné pozici, jakou si jen Artuš dovede představit. „Mám magii. Vždycky jsem ji měl. A lhal jsem ti, a za to se omlouvám.“ Zní upřímně. „Ale nikdy jsem svoji magii nepoužil proti tobě. Nikdy.“ 

Artuš se k němu obrátí zády, i když tak nechává Merlinovi, celkem mocnému čaroději, jak se zdá, absolutně volnou cestu udělat cokoli, co bude chtít (Útěk? Útok?), zatímco sobě nedá možnost obrany, pomalu dojde k oknu a zahledí se ven, kde po nádvoří chodí lidé, kteří nemají ani tušení o tom, že jejich králi celé roky lhal jeho nejlepší přítel. 

„Proč jsi mi to nikdy neřekl?“ 

Merlin dlouze vydechne a Artuš zavře oči, čelo přitisknuté na chladnou skleněnou tabuli. „Protože bys mě musel dát popravit. Nebo bys mě musel poslat pryč.“ Merlin se krátce odmlčí, a když znovu promluví, zní jeho hlas slaběji a smutně. „Nemohl bych tady zůstat.“ 

Artuš nevěřícně potřese hlavou a nevesele se zasměje. Otočí se zpátky k druhému muži, hrdlo sevřené. „Tohle si myslíš?“ zeptá se ho, trochu prudčeji, než sám čekal. Tlumeně si odfrkne. Páni, na okamžik si vážně myslel, že je Merlin chytrý, a on je přitom pořád stejný idiot, s magií nebo bez ní. „Opravdu si myslíš, že bych byl schopný udělat něco takového? Že bych tě dal zabít? Nebo vyhnat?“ 

Copak nechápe, že kdyby chtěl Artuš něco takového udělat, udělal by to rovnou? Že by zavolal stráže hned, jak se vrátil z toho lesa, a docela určitě by s ním nebyl o samotě ve svých komnatách? 

Merlin neodpoví, jen chvíli těká pohledem mezi jeho očima, a ať už v nich vidí cokoli, starostlivě se zamračí. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se. Protože Merlin klečí na kolenou a přiznává se, že má magii, což je to nejhorší, čím se mohl v Kamelotu provinit, bojí se, že ho čeká poprava, ale přitom má zřejmě pořád větší starosti _o něj_. „Myslím kromě toho, že nevíš, co se mnou, protože jsem tě zklamal?“ 

Artuš potřese hlavou a udělá krok zpět, aby se mohl zády opřít o stěnu vedle toho pitomého okna. Najednou je jen unavený. Ramena mu klesnou, jak z něj vyprchá všechna bojovnost, a zůstane jen smutek. Protože Merlin mu celé ty roky lhal. Protože mu nevěřil. Protože si myslel, že když Artuš zjistí, kým ve skutečnosti je, bude to jeho konec. 

A přesto zůstal, neopustil Kamelot, i když kdekoli jinde mohl žít v klidu a beze strachu a snad i v bezpečí, zůstal po jeho boku. Nikdy neodešel. 

Artuš dlouze vydechne a vyhledá Merlinův pohled, protože jestli to má opravdu udělat, chce se mu přitom dívat do očí. 

Možná by to mohli dát do pořádku, vysvětlit si všechno, co se stalo, časem. Nějak. 

Tajemství za tajemství? 

„Miluju tě,“ řekne tlumeně a prsty se mu sevřou nejistotou. Hlasitě polkne a napadne ho, že se nikdy předtím necítil tak zranitelný. Ale o to trochu šlo, ne? Merlin je zranitelný, protože Artuš o něm ví něco, co by ho snadno mohlo dostat až na popraviště. Možná je fér být upřímný. 

„Miluju tě,“ zopakuje, tentokrát jistěji. 

Merlinovi se ohromením rozšíří oči. Žádné znechucení nebo hnus nebo výsměch (Artuš měl vědět, že na něco takového je Merlin až příliš dobrý), jen překvapení. Mírně pootevře pusu, pohled přišpendlený na jeho tváři. „Cože?“ zašeptá tázavě a jeho hlas je slabý a chraplavý. Roztřeseně se nadechne. „Opravdu jsi zrovna řekl –“

„Kolikrát chceš, abych to opakoval?“ zeptá se ho Artuš ostře a pohodí hlavou. Nejspíš s tím neměl vůbec začínat. Měl si to nechat pro sebe, možná Merlina seřvat za to, že mu tak dlouho tajil svoji magii, možná ho nějak potrestat, a pak mu poděkovat za všechny ty příležitosti, kdy mu zachránil život (protože všechna ta zázračná uzdravení a nepravděpodobné útěky najednou dávají smysl), a nechat ho jít si zase po svých. Povzdychne si. „A vstaň konečně z té země,“ poručí mu. „Nechci, abys přede mnou klečel.“ 

Merlin pomalu přikývne, a i když z něj nespouští pohled, vyhrabe se pomalu na nohy, kolena roztřesená. Jen na něj zírá, ve tváři možná ještě bledší než před chvílí, a rty má pootevřené. „Artuši, já…“ dostane ze sebe Merlin slabě. Hlas se mu třese. „Omlouvám se. Nevěděl jsem to.“ 

„Samozřejmě, že ne.“ Artuš odvrátí pohled a udělá od něj dva kroky pryč, tak vyvedený z míry tím, co právě řekl, že si téměř ani nevšimne, jak se chvěje. „Vím, jak moc jsou moje… city… _nevhodné_. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo od tebe cokoli očekávat.“ Tentokrát se mu podívá do obličeje, na okamžik zase sebejistý, protože tohle Merlin _musí_ pochopit, _musí_ tomu porozumět. „Jen jsem chtěl, abys věděl, že bych ti neublížil.“ 

Merlin na něj zírá, oči rozevřené doširoka, a Artuš nedodá, že i samotná _představa_ toho, že by mu měl ublížit, z jakéhokoli důvodu, ho bolí, ale Merlin vypadá, že pochopil, i to, co Artuš nedokáže říct, protože se zatváří, jako by byl na pokraji slz, a Artušovi se stáhne hrdlo, protože teď to Merlin udělá, teď se od něj znechuceně odvrátí, protože to, co k němu Artuš cítí, není správné, protože i jen milovat ho, tiše a potají, je samo o sobě špatné, ale ještě horší je o tom promluvit nahlas, jako by doufal, že to snad někam povede; teď odejde z jeho služeb, odejde pryč (a bude na to mít plné právo), a Artuš zůstane sám a už ho nikdy neuvidí a nikdy –

Merlin polkne. „Omlouvám se,“ zopakuje šeptem a vypadá u toho tak upřímně, že má Artuš chuť k němu dojít a sevřít ho v náruči a nikdy ho nepustit. „Jsi můj nejlepší přítel, Artuši,“ řekne tiše a Artuš ví, že to je to nejjemnější odmítnutí citů, jakému se mu mohlo dostat. 

Artuš si olízne rty. „A to je vše, co pro tebe kdy můžu být,“ zamumlá a i když to bolí, pomalu přikývne, protože dokáže ocenit Merlinovu upřímnost. Už žádné další lži, protože jich není třeba, ne mezi nimi, ne po tom, co byli oba nuceni prozradit svá tajemství. A Artuš není hloupý. Nikdy nečekal, že by z jeho podivné lásky k sluhovi mohlo vzejít něco víc, nikdy se ani neodvažoval doufat, že by Merlin mohl jeho nevhodné city opětovat. 

Merlin sklopí oči a tváře se mu zalesknou slzami. „Omluvám se,“ řekne ještě jednou tiše, hlas rozechvělý, a odejde. 

Artuš bez dalšího slova klesne na postel, zahledí se do stropu a snaží se nepřemýšlet nad tím, co přinese zítřek. 


End file.
